l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Dendem
Hi, Dendem! Welcome to the L5R Wiki, your fan-edited source for everything L5R. What you see here was all created by fans like yourself, and anyone can edit it, including you. Please become as involved as you would like. There is plenty of work to be done. There are pages that need cleaning, , and pages that need expanding. If you find an article you really like, let other people know about it. If you have a favorite clan (or other faction), you can give them some special attention. If you're more a fan of the RPG than the CCG, you may want to help add the information from one of your favorite books. Or you could just click the link until you find something that catches your eye. There's certainly plenty to do here. Don't worry about "breaking" anything, because there's nothing you can do that can't be undone, and even little mistakes like punctuation and grammar will eventually be found and corrected by some user. So welcome aboard. It's great to have you here. 20:34, 20 March 2006 (UTC) Al-rashid My point about asking the question about where he was from is this, Rama Singh is an l5r character, but he originated from the Ivory Kingdoms and should be listed under that catefory... if Al-rashid is from the Burning Sands he should be listed under that category... Also see Garen Hawthorne... --Majushi Understood, thank you for clearing that up. Emerald Empire? You've put several references from this book in today, but I've never heard of it. What is it, exactly? 06:32, 6 April 2006 (PDT) Rolplaying in the Emerald Empire 1996 and 1997 Five Rings Publishing Group Written by John Wick :The 1E RPG book? That's actually in the list of abbreviations already. Just so you know. 18:06, 6 April 2006 (UTC) ::Thanx for the heads up. Missed that page. :::How should I cite letters or stories off of Alderac's site? ::::Put a link to the page you got it from, see Toturi II under "Empress of Rokugan" title... Oh, and putting information from friday fictions immediately after they come up is something to be a bit careful about... Older stories however is ok... --Majushi 18:25, 8 May 2006 (UTC) Congratulations Congratulations for completing the Way of the Wolf. Try to put things it categories in the future, but keep up the good work... --Majushi 19:33, 1 May 2006 (UTC) Toju and Makato It seems to me that the flyer in the link is a promotional flyer, and i am unsure about the canoninity of the information... Ruy, what are your thoughts? --Majushi 12:23, 9 May 2006 (UTC) :I'm having no shortage of trouble, especially from the "fifth millenia" part. The game is set in the beginning of the second. Even R2K is set in the beginning of only the third. It's on Alderac's site, so it's at least authentic, but it's fairly obviously not canon. :Despite that, it *is* official L5R material, so I'm hesitant to just remove it. I think it may be time to work on an "alternate information" template. 20:11, 9 May 2006 (UTC) Deletion Yeah, anything can be deleted. If you see something like that, just erase what's in the page and replace it with " ". That will automatically put it on the deletion list, and Majushi and I are fairly quick to take care of such things. Thanks. 23:30, 30 June 2006 (UTC)